It was Enchanting to Meet you
by Mrs.Atemu
Summary: Yay! My first posted fanfic i hope you like comment please!
1. Chapter 1

Marik sighed as he sipped his drink and looked over at the crowd of party-goers. It was Isis who forced him to go to this stupid party! She said he needed to be "more social". Whatever that meant. He tiredly turned to the man that was hitting on him and forced a smile instead of telling him to f-off like he wanted to. The Egyptian turned back and scanned the up-beat crowd. His eyes then stopped at the door that he longed to bolt out. The door abruptly swung open, letting in the frigid December air. It was difficult to see the person who had just walked in due to the annoying flashing lights. Marik, at first mistook the person for a woman because of their long flowing white hair, but as the figure approached his harsh features and square body gave away the fact that he was male.  
The silhouette paused and looked up he saw Marik for the first time, and marik saw his eyes for the first time. They were a shocking brown, more beautiful than any shade he'd ever seen before. The figure stood stock still in the middle of the crowd. Marik stared back, he knew absolutely nothing about the person he was watching but he felt as though he knew him to his very core. The figure finally advanced the rest of the way to Marik. There was an alluring smirk silently arranged on his handsome face he raised his eyebrows in anticipation.  
"Have we met?" The man inquired seriously but still with a mocking demeanor.  
"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" The Egyptian purred to the other.  
"I'm Bakura and you spray tan? Who might you be?" Bakura's smirk grew larger as he watched the offense flicker across his counter-parts face.  
"I am Marik Ishtar! And this is a genuine tan!" Marik exclaimed. This only gave his white haired companion more amusement and he began to chuckle.  
"So can I buy you a drink Marik Ishtar?" Bakura asked putting emphasis on Marik's full name as he gestured to the bar. Marik turned to take a pointed drink from his glass that just happened to be suspiciously empty. He frowned and sighed.  
"One" The blond said glaring. The pale bakura held up his hands in mock-surrender.  
"That's all I'm asking." Bakura turned to the bartender and asked for a beer and an apple-tiny.  
"I take you for a fruity guy who likes fruity drinks am I wrong?" Bakura wondered mockingly innocent as he raised an eyebrow. Marik would never admit it but he was dead-on.  
"And you? I hate the world and all the things in it so I'll take my beer that's as salty and bitter as me?" Marik guessed.  
"That's about it, Ishtar." Bakura stated bluntly. He turned to watch the crowd he suddenly chuckled to himself.  
"What?" Marik snapped.  
"Jeesh unwind a little I done bite, only sometimes when I'm hungry" Bakura said winking.  
"I'm people watching, I profile people and decide their life stories based on what I see." Bakura smiled tentatively.  
"That's awfully judge mental, Bakura." Marik stated. Bakura leaned in close to marik and whispered in his ear.  
"But that's part of the fun, Marik you'll see." Marik felt Bakura's cold breath on his neck. He shivered, but it had nothing to do with Bakura's frigid breath.  
Bakura turned back to the crowd and zeroed in on a blond female with a corset top and massive breast.  
"Lets see Mrs. Top-heavy over there," Bakura whispered in Mariks ear pointing to the woman "She's definitely a pole dancer by day and a-"  
" Hooker by night," Marik concluded, nodding "She was born male and dropped on her head as a child and always thought she was a girl so it went and had a sex-change" Bakura roared with laughter at this.  
""You're good at this Marik." Bakura commented. He then nodded to a black-haired male who was sandwiched between a girl and guy. The male also had emerald eyes and thick eyeliner.  
"Bi, currently single and still living with his mother." They both guffawed loudly at this and earned a few weird looks from others Marik gestured to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes who danced extremely awkwardly with a girl.  
"Virgin, Possibly gay, plays too many card games and has ego issues." Bakura declared. Once again they laughed spasmodically.  
Marik and Bakura's game continued for an hour or so. Marik glanced at his watch Isis would expect him home soon. Bakura watched him.  
"Need to go?" He asked with his already familiar smirk in place.  
"Yeah, my sister will expect me home soon." Bakura nodded He walked with Marik to the door.  
"Hope to run into you again soon." Bakura purred coolly.  
Suddenly Bakura crushed his lips to Mariks who responded slowly but happily. _Huh he must be drunk _Marik thought. As Bakura ended the kiss he bit Marik's bottom lip. He then backed away to let marik out the door. Marik sobered up a little from the kiss as he walked to his car in the frigid December air. He blushed and smiled the rest of the way home thinking one word, a name actually; Bakura. Isis saw him when he walked in and smiled when she saw him smiling for the first time in a while, but didn't question him because he looked tired.  
When Marik finally slept he dreamt of the mysterious Bakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariks eyes flickered open slowly. Sunlight was streaming lazily through his windows and warming his exposed back. Marik stretched languidly and glanced at his clock it was 10:16 on Saturday morning. He shut his eyes again momentarily and thought again of Bakura and their kiss. Marik lay there shirtless face down in his bed grinning until Isis walked in and found him. She walked over and gently touched his back to make sure he was awake. Marik lazily rolled over to face his sister.

Have a fun time at the party?" She inquired smiling. Isis was happy not only because Marik was happy but also because when he came home he wasn't either drunk or high like he sometimes was nowadays. "Oh, Isis, you have no idea thank you for making me go!" Marik sat up and wrapped his sister in a huge warm hug. " Your very welcome I had a feeling you'd have fun," Isis said touching her necklace. "Isis! You're such a cheater! So you saw Bakura coming before i did?" Marik said laughing he had never thought about why his sister wanted him to go only that she wanted to make him happy. "Bakura," She mused, "Is that his name?" "Yes! And he's amazing such an odd and alluring demeanor he seems into me but also uncaring and cold at the same time its fascinating." Marik said his eyes sparkled as he thought of the mysterious Bakura.

Oh wait!," Marik said hitting himself in the forehead "I didn't get his number or anything! How will i see him again?" Marik said wondering how he could've been so stupid. "You'll see him again i just know." Isis replied touching her necklace again. "When? Where?" Marik exclaimed needing to know.

Patience, little brother you will see him again soon." Isis replied calmly as she strode out of the room. Marik pouted, cheater and she doesn't even share her gifts he thought but Isis hadn't ever been wrong about the future before so he trusted in the fact that he would see Bakura again soon. The Egyptian got up and pulled on his favorite shirt he sighed as he looked at all of his midriff shirts hanging up it was much to cold to wear them so he just settled for his tightest tank top and leather pants. He checked the mirror he looked pretty damn good despite the fact that he had no makeup on what so ever. He sighed happily and whispered Bakura's name to himself over and over llike a chant.

Marik padded out barefoot to hid kitchen and hunted for food he settled for Froot__Loops. As he chewed Isis watched him calmly and waited for him to turn his head slightly to look out their windows and see a familiar face. The younger Ishtar slowly turned his head to people watch from inside his house as he had done with Bakura last night and gasped when he saw a familiar flash of white hair.

Isis laughed as she watched her brother fly to the door to greet Bakura. Bakura didn't see Marik at first and continued walking on the sidewalk in the direction of the park, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Bakura!" Marik called gleefully. Bakura slowly turned and saw Marik. Bakura would never admit it but Marik looked amazing, as unkempt as he was with no shoes or make up. Instead Bakura's face morphed into the smirk he nearly constantly wore.

"They let you out of the asylum already?" Bakura quipped. Instead of this annoying Marik it only made him laugh because he was so jubilant to see Bakura.  
"I broke out to see you of course." Marik countered, smiling. "Ah is that so?" Bakura retorted cooly. "You betI did I actually bit a guard while i was trying to get out."

"I can think of a better place for biting." Bakura asserted.  
"Hmmmm, where might that be Bakura you may want to demonstrate." Marik said winking expecting Bakura to stay where he was instead he walked the small distance left to Marik and whispered in his ear.

"How about here?" Bakura whispered and then kissed him as he had at the party. "Or here?" Bakura wondered and nibbled at his ear lobe. Marik giggled and blushed at the public display of affection as he stepped away to decrease further embarrassment.

Marik continued on down the sidewalk toward the park while Bakura trailed reluctantly. Marik, still barefoot, reached the grass of the park. He then heard loud, lithe footsteps behind him. As he was turning Bakura smacked into him and tackled him to the ground. A batlle of dominance was fought between them ending with Bakura pinning Mariks wrists above his head with his knees pinning Marik's skinny legs. Bakura reached down and bit Mariks neck.

"Bakura! Stopppp your going to give me a hickey!"Marik wailed.

"Maybe thats the point, Marik." Bakura purred." Maybe I want to mark you as mine." Bakura said raising an eyebrow. Marik pushed Bakura away playfully.  
"Oh Bakura I barely know you all I know about you is; You love making fun of strangers, your kind of a bitch, and your an animal."  
"Only kind of a bitch I'm offended!" Bakura replied laughing "Besides there's nothing to know." He said with a sudden edge to his voice  
_**  
**_Of course there is Bakura!" Marik said propping himself up on his elbow to look at Bakura "Tell me about your family!" Bakura's eyes darkened a little. "All dead except for my brother Ryou." Bakura said harshly he had sat up a wrapped his arms around his knees in attempt to shut Marik out.

"Well I only have my sister and my adoptive brother left after my mom died our father turned into an alcoholic and abused us we were actually all happy when he died even Isis was." Marik said with tears threatening. He always felt the urge to cry when he thought of his father and how he abused them.  
_**  
**_Can we not talk about this Marik?" Bakura snapped "I'm sorry Kura, I just want to know you." Marik sighed and looked down, hiding his eyes. Bakura reached over and put a finger to Mariks chin and pulled it up so he could see his eyes, somehow he was hurting yet another person he wanted to be close to. "My name is Yami Bakura, I am 21, and my favorite colors are blood red and black." Bakura said thoughtfully

Bakura then lay back down on the grass and shut his eyes. Marik watched him for a moment his pale skin was luminous in the sun, it was beautiful. Marik leaned back and rested his head on Bakura's strong chest.

"Thank you." Marik murmered contentedly. Bakura absentmindedly began stroking Marik's perfect blond hair, Bakura had never felt so strongly before he never could trust anyone but he somehow felt a connection to marik strong enough that he felt he could trust him Bakura knew this was probably in vain and shouldnt trust Marik either__way but he still did, not like he'd tell Marik that though, everyone finds a way to hurt him in the end no matter what.

Slowly Bakura opened his eyes and look over at marik who was staring at the clouds. "Ooohh! That ones a bunny rabbit!" Marik exclaimed pointin to a random cloud. "And that one's a puppy! come one Bakura try it!"

"Umm, alright," Bakura said blinking at the clouds trying to see images as aptly as Marik, "Uhhhh that one's a chainsaw, and that ones a blood stain." Bakura declared pointing at two clouds. Marik just blinked slightly disturbed.

Just then a young couple walked by and the male gave Bakura and Marik dirty looks for there PDA. Bakura, having always been a hot head glared on back challengingly.

"Get a room, none of us want to see that." The male said intolerantly. Just as the man's girlfriend opened her mouth to scold her boyfriend Bakura angrily leapt to his feet and left Marik lying on the grass, shocked.

"You say something moron?" Bakura said right in the man's face so close he could feel the guy's breath on his face, Bakura would do whatever it took to go to bat for Marik and him.

"I said you need to get a room where none of us have to see your disgusting PDA." The man growled back.

That was enough to start a fight for Bakura. He launched himself at the man lithely knocking him easily to the ground, his whole demeanor had changed from the similar scene of he and Marik rolling around in the grass this was seriously different, he meant harm to this man.

"Aaron stop! Leave him alone they did nothing to you!" The mans girlfriend yelled. Marik had long since gotten up and was now trying to pull Bakura off of Aaron. Bakura had _virtually no marks whereas Aaron was repeatedly getting slugged by all of Bakura's strength.  
"Bakura stop now! Its not worth it stop!" Mariks voice was screechy and he hoped it could penetrate Bakura's thick skull, Marik continued pulling Bakuras arm.__  
__**  
**_Bakuras fist slammed into Aarons face again but Bakura slowed at only one sound; Marik's distressed yelling. He then was conscious of Marik's hand tugging on is left bicep and he allowed Marik to pull him off of Aaron whose right cheek and eye were already beginning to swell. He continued glaring as Marik yanked him toward his house scolding him loudly the entire way. Marik finally pulled him into his room at his house and pushed him roughly on the bed, Marik then pinched the bridge of his nose and paced angrily in front of Bakura.

"Marik that guy will be fine besides he deserved it!" Bakura said trying to justify his rash actions.  
"Bakura! Do you think I even care about that jerk?" Marik yelled, "although i feel bad for him did you see how messed up his face was?" Marik continued softer, "Bakura it was you i was worried for, you should've let it go"  
"And let him treat us like a jerk? I don't think so!"  
"Bakura is this something about your ego or something?" Marik inquired finally standing still but still pinching the bridge of his nose. Bakura looked down at his hands, knowing Marik was far_** off. The fight wasn't about his ego at all, it was something worse for Bakura.  
**_"No, it was not about my ego."  
"What then why did you feel so compelled to mutilate that guy's face?" Marik said steadily getting angrier again. Bakura remained silent not wanting to tell Marik that would give him too much power. Bakura felt Marik come and sit next to him on the bed, and finally he looked up at Marik. 3,000 years of sadness was held in that one gaze.  
"You. It was about you." Bakura finally admitted finally. Marik's shock wasn't hidden in the least bit.  
"Me?" The Egyptian wondered loudly "What about me?"  
Bakura watched Marik silently for a moment before speaking again.  
"Yes, Marik you. I care about you I can't help it, I don't want to i just do, and when that guy was barking at us and insulting us i had to do something." Bakura said pleading for Marik not to be angry. This could make or break anything Marik had the choice to leave Bakura open and bleeding or care about him right back. Bakura swallowed all of his instincts to laugh and make it seem as if he was joking or simply leave the room, and this situation behind.  
"That's a relief Bakura I thought it was me caring for you when it wasn't reciprocated in the least bit!" Marik said hugging him, Bakuras first instincts were to push Marik away but instead he returned the hug.  
"Hey, I actually have to go run a few errands but I'll see you tomorrow, promise." Bakura said with unquestionable honesty in his brown eyes.  
_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Marik woke early, he was too wound up to sleep any longer he just couldn't wait to see Bakura. He fluttered around his house, totally wired. His makeup was already applied hair already brushed, even his bed made. He walked to the kitchen and scarfed down some Cheerios. He went and sat on the sofa closest to the window and curled his legs up under him so he could stare out the window and watch for Bakura. Isis had long since left for work at the museum. He sat there totally keyed-up waiting to see his favorite person in the world.  
Marik glanced at the clock nearly every 5 seconds but at about 7:30 he finally saw that lovely white flash of hair. Marik shoes were already on so he just had to sprint through the door. He nearly smacked into Bakura as he ran outside. When Bakura saw him his eyes lit up in unison with Marik's.  
"Hey." Marik said anticlimactically.  
"Hey, Spray tan." Bakura said winking as Marik giggled. Marik noticed the road that they were walking by was busier than usual, he blamed the upcoming holiday season. The Egyptian strutted ahead of his pale counterpart and led him along. Bakura came up and pushed ahead. Marik followed suit and pushed back ahead of Bakura. Bakura growled playfully and pushed Marik a bit too hard but figured he'd be fine.  
What he didn't account for was Marik being off-Balanced.  
He also didn't account for the woman who was late for work that went speeding by as Marik tripped and fell helplessly in the road.  
None of this could have been foreseen or stopped as the car slammed into Marik's fragile torso. Bakura shrieked and ran to Marik's side. The car had stopped and the woman was getting out seeing what happened. Bakura knelt by Marik's barely living body cradling his head. Tears were falling down his face. _Where was the blood?_ Bakura thought irrationally. Shouldn't there be more blood?  
"Fine, fine, you'll be fine, Marik you have to be." Bakura whispered he didn't know who he was convincing though.  
"I'm so sorry Bakura it's my fault I'm sorry." Marik whispered, Bakura silenced him with a kiss, Bakura noticed how cold and growing colder Marik's lips were, but chose to ignore it.  
"I called an ambulance they're on their" way the woman said hysterically.  
But Bakura didn't notice that.  
He didn't notice when it started pouring.  
He only noticed when the light went out of Marik's eyes.  
"I love you Marik," He whispered brokenly "I love you don't leave me!" Bakura cried as if Marik would revive from those words. Why did he tell him now when he could not hear?  
Bakura sat there holding Marik to his chest sobbing over his body in the middle of the street and the rain. He was aware of nothing until he felt the paramedics trying to pull Marik out of his arms. He growled ferociously at them. Bakura could still feel their last kiss on his lips as clearly as the agony in his chest. His chest felt hollow. He felt like he had no soul. He finally let Marik be pulled out of his hands but Bakura himself lay broken in the street with his eyes closed. He was numb he couldn't discern one thing from another he couldn't even tell if he was still crying or if it was just the rain he felt on his cheeks.  
He wasn't sure how long he lay there but somehow someone, probably Marik's brother, had carried him and how he was in Marik's room, in Marik's bed, under Marik's covers. He could only think one thing; Marik. He began sobbing again without his consent or knowledge. Bakura stood, shakily from the bed, Marik's bed, and walked to the closet. He pulled out a shirt that had not yet been washed, put it to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Marik. He was careful not to stain it with his tears or let it mix with his own scent.  
He sank down leaning against the wall adjacent to Marik's closet holding the shirt to his face, needing a reminder that Marik was real. That was how Isis found him; curled up in the corner crying, holding her brothers shirt. She looked like hell. Her eyes were red and her makeup smeared, she looked so much like Marik Bakura felt a sharp pain in the approximation of where his heart was.  
"Would you like something to eat?" She asked politely her voice rough with crying.  
"It's my fault." He said his voice shaking "all my fault."  
"I know Bakura, but it wasn't he was going to die soon I know." She replied touching her necklace her eyes appearing watery. No matter what the reassurance Isis would give Bakura knew. He knew it was his fault. He had killed Marik. He was the one that pushed him and caused him to fall in front of that damned car.  
"Isis," Bakura started, "Tell me this isn't real tell me I'll wake up and he'll be alive and I'll see his lavender eyes bright with life and his cheeks flushed with happiness and then this will all be banished like a bad dream."  
"You have no idea how much I wish I could say that," She said bowing her head "I would give anything for him back. For what it worth Bakura I hadn't seen him smile in months until he came home from that party where he met you."  
"I loved him, Isis."  
"I know, and I know he loved you."  
"It means nothing now! He's dead!" Bakura said more harshly then intended "I never even told him I loved him until he was dead." This he whispered.  
"I know Bakura, I know but I think he knew. We are arranging for a funeral tomorrow at three, you don't have to come if that would be better for you." Isis said she glanced over her shoulder obviously wanting to escape.  
"Thank you Isis."  
"Thank you too Bakura for making my brothers last days here happy." Isis said then took her leave.

The next day the funeral procession began and Bakura watched from a distance behind a tree at the very spot he was at in the park with Marik not long ago. The memory unleashed a cascade of silent tears. Bakura knew if he was actually at the funeral it would make everything much too real and Marik would cease to feel like someone who had one lived and just be a empty shell in a casket, soon to be buried.  
He waited for everyone to leave before he walked up to the grave; it was so surreal seeing Marik's name up there announcing his death. Bakura had actually brought roses. Tears rolled down his cheeks for the millionth time that day. His knees gave out suddenly and he was kneeling on the damp ground at Marik's grave.  
"I'm so sorry Marik, this is my fault." Bakura sobbed then started again he didn't come here to tell Marik he was sorry, Marik would know. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you I want you to know that. Never doubt that Marik I love you and if there is some afterlife I will wait for you. Thank you for giving me time to know you and to know someone I would want to love and hold and fight for forever. Thank you Marik and, I love you."  
Bakura stood and places the roses by Marik's grave, he then turned to leave and he swears he heard Marik whisper to him.  
Thank you, Bakura


End file.
